1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to variable gain amplifiers and in particular to variable gain amplifiers with a wider linear range.
2. Description of the Related Art
In communications systems, analog receivers vary the amount of gain according to the specific receiver operation and the strength of the received signal, to maintain a constant signal level. Variable gain amplifiers are typically used to achieve this desired effect in the receiver. Because of the wide range of received signal strength, the variable gain amplifier must be able to vary its gain over a wide range.